


七夕sofa

by Arest



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 汉服play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arest/pseuds/Arest





	七夕sofa

汉服x  
由于对汉服了解不够，所以向群里懂汉服的妹子简单了解了一下。  
ooc致歉

七夕节快到了。  
HOG拉着“兄弟”战队骑士团搞了一个七夕活动——穿汉服参加七夕的所有活动。

这有点难倒了一帮子大老爷们儿，他们平时光顾着训练打比赛，哪儿有空去研究汉服这种和他们毫无关系的东西。但是不巧，HOG有个退役的家伙还真有这个空，除去战队的相关事务，他确实可以研究一下。而且身为主办者，他一早就开始准备自己和于炀的衣服。

等骑士团知道消息的时候，已经快到七夕了。花落在线骂祁醉：这个老畜生，有活动也不早点说！现在退役了闲的蛋疼，搞这种和我们平时完全没关系的活动是要闹哪样。

远在HOG的祁醉打了个喷嚏。嗯，肯定又是花落那个家伙想听我讲故事了。

soso对这件事异常上心，特地去了解了一下汉服的资料，然后在网上买了两套男式汉服。本来想买情侣款，但是他觉得花落不可能会穿，重点是，不好脱。

到了七夕那天，花落盯着手里的汉服看了许久，扭头问soso：“这东西怎么穿？”“我帮你穿。”

这次活动在HOG总部所在的城市——魔都。祁醉特地选了一块区域装扮成古香古色的风格，供参加活动的人游玩。

soso牵着花落到处逛，内心在盘算在哪对花落这样那样，毕竟他给花落选的衣服是有自己的小心思的。

逛着逛着，soso在街角处发现一个比较隐蔽而且光线不好的小巷子。虽说隐蔽，但不代表没人会经过，人家可能没注意到这个小巷子，但是有人在里面做点什么，还是有种偷情的刺激。

soso表示要给花落一个惊喜，蒙上了花落的眼睛，牵着他走到了小巷子。

点进来看soso在线骗花落小朋友。

soso直接把花落摁在墙上，把他的手摁在头上，压上去，堵住了花落想要发问的嘴，勾住他不知所措的舌尖，另外一只手直接从一片式的汉服缝隙摸进去。

花落立马炸了，嗯嗯呜呜想说话，但是无奈嘴被soso占着，手又被抓着，只能靠扭动身体来表达他的不满，殊不知这个动作在soso眼里，简直就是邀请。

soso把花落的腰带直接扯开，衣服滑落，露出平坦白皙的胸部和小腹，在只有月光下晦暗不清的小巷子里泛着淡淡的光泽，让人想忍不住一口咬上去，留下一个个红印。

而soso确实也这么做了，趁着花落还没从那个深吻中缓过神，直接顺着下颌线吻上脖颈，在上面留下一个个红色的印记，像是要宣示主权的雄性动物。

花落一边喘息一边骂着：“soso……你这个……混蛋……嗯……不要，留痕迹……啊……”

soso闻言笑了笑，贴在花落耳边：“这是我爱你的证明，我当然要留，让其他人知道，你是有主的。”

“嘶……你，属狗的吗……别，别咬了……”

soso含住了在空气中瑟瑟发抖的乳珠，绕着乳晕打圈，时不时用牙齿戳弄，感到花落的身子抖了抖。他很满意花落敏感的反应。

他蹲了下来，给花落口，含住龟头轻轻舔弄，舔掉上面渗出的透明液体，模仿交媾的方式在口腔里进进出出。舌尖慢慢舔过柱体，偶尔轻轻戳两下前端的小孔。

被这么刺激的花落连话都说不出，只顾着喘息，他爽的不行，因为soso也是第一次这么伺候他，心理上的刺激大于身体上的刺激，感觉到腰一酸，射了soso满嘴。

soso差点被突如其来的精液呛到，但还是把嘴里的精液咕嘟咽了下去。花落看见了，享受余韵之余，嘴里开始骂人：“soso，你这个……狗比……你居然吃下去……都不嫌……唔……”

本来就腰酸腿软还需要soso抱着的花落被一个吻堵住了下面的话。“只要是你的东西。我都不嫌弃。”

隐隐约约听到这句情话的花落，本就带着薄红的脸颊瞬间爆红：“说……什么呢。”

“抱好我，腿环着我的腰，要不然你等会儿会掉下去。”来自soso的忠告。下一秒，soso一个用力，把花落抱起来，屁股悬空。花落吓了一跳，赶紧用腿夹紧soso的腰，手紧紧环着他的脖颈。

soso笑出声：“这么紧张？放心。我不会让你真的掉下去的。”说完，就顺势扯下花落身上仅剩的内裤，掏出不知道从哪儿拿的ky，挤到手指上，往花落身后的小穴里抹。

花落忍不住自己的声音，刚好巷子外传来说话声，有人路过。花落瞪大了眼睛，要是被人发现他和soso在这里干这种事那就完了。

soso顺势再次吻住花落已经有些红肿的嘴唇，手上却不停，给花落继续扩张。手指慢慢地在穴内转圈，按压着有些干涩的内壁，把润滑剂涂抹均匀。

直到外面的人走了之后，这个漫长的吻才结束。花落大口大口的呼吸，头趴在soso的肩上，一句话都不想说。

soso见两根手指可以顺利进出后，松开一只手，解开了自己的腰带，撩开了下摆，上身还是穿的整整齐齐，只露出自己的性器。soso扶着自己的东西，慢慢地往花落穴内推进，直到完全进入。

虽说扩张过了，但是soso的东西明显比两根手指还要粗一些，而且他们也很久没有做过了。所以soso并没有急着动，而是等待花落的后穴适应自己的大小。

等花落不再抽气，而是开始扭动身体时，soso开始慢慢地深入深出，一次次蹭过花落的穴里的敏感点，并且渐渐加快速度。

“哈啊……你，慢点……唔……”花落不满地皱了皱眉。

soso依言慢了下来，结果花落又不满意，想让他快点。

“花队，宝贝儿，你真难伺候，到底是慢点还是快点。”soso有些无奈。

“唔……快，快点，别……别废话……”

soso不停地在花落高热且已经变得湿润的后穴内抽插。时而恶意地抽出大半，在浅处小幅度抽动，惹得花落胡言乱语，爸爸哥哥地叫。

“宝贝，叫声老公听听，嗯？”

“唔……不，不叫。”

“不叫我就抽出去了。”

“呜……别……老公，soso……用点力……”花落带着泪花呜咽着喊出了soso想听的称呼。

soso很受用：“这就给你。让你爽上天。”话音未落，soso便大力抽插，一直顶到最深处，一下子抽出只剩龟头。花落爽的嘴里只剩下语气词，一句话都说不出，脑子里一片空白，只知道想要爽，想要高潮。

soso也不想为难他，毕竟要是一直折腾花落，等他醒来，倒霉的就是自己了。所以，他在花落快要高潮的时候，加快了速度，让花落爽个够。

花落马眼一酸，腰眼一软，射的soso衣服上都是。后穴还不停地收缩，压迫着soso的性器。soso经受不住花落后穴的“按摩”，抽插了几十下，也射了出来。

等花落能说话的时候，他张口就是：“soso，你这个变态！竟然内射！知不知道很难清理的！还有你是蓄谋已久的吧，包括给我买的衣服和润滑剂！这个星期，你别想碰我了！”

尽管我们的花队身体还软着靠在soso怀里，但这并不妨碍他气势很足的发言。

等soso整理完自己和花落后，他们装作若无其事地走出了小巷子，只是花落还有点腿软，soso不动声色地扶住花落的腰，被花落狠狠瞪了一眼。

后来。咱花队还真没让soso一周碰他，花落甚至跑去问祁醉是不是他出的馊主意。结果祁醉本来不知道这事儿，被这么一问，一下子都明白了。

祁醉知道了=于炀知道了=HOG知道了=所有职业队知道了。

tcl

END


End file.
